Conventionally, foreign travelers have, in many cases, purchased guidebooks in their own countries, checked tourist information such as famous tourist meccas, hotels, restaurants at destinations, and headed for the destinations on their journeys while referring to maps to the destinations written in the guidebooks and transportation guides.
However, maps to destinations and transportation guides are written not in Japanese, but in foreign languages in the guidebooks purchased in foreign countries. Thus, frequently, travelers cannot easily arrive at destinations even if they show these maps and transportation guides to taxi drivers or other people there upon heading for the destinations. On the other hand, since sightseeing guide brochures for tourists handed out at hotels and the like in Japan are written in Japanese, they cannot be easily understood by foreign travelers even if the foreign travelers see them. Such problems similarly occur when Japanese travel abroad.
Since an amount of information for each destination is limited in the guidebooks or sightseeing guide brochures, no detailed tourist information can be obtained. Further, the guidebooks or sightseeing guide brochures need to be reprinted in the case of updating information, and those having been used till then are discarded. This leads to a problem of wasting resources.